Vide
by Yumeless
Summary: Être de ténèbres, le mal incarné, la méchanceté même. Que de termes pour qualifier Vanitas. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Est-il vraiment aussi mauvais qu'on veut le faire croire? Et si c'était juste qu'on lui avait menti depuis le début? Léger VanVen.


Et voilà l'os centré sur Vanitas que j'avais annoncé dans ma précédente fic. ^^ Beaucoup présentent Vanitas comme le mal incarné, un être de ténèbres voulant juste faire du mal autour de lui. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que Vanitas, malgré son caractère de chieur, n'est pas mauvais en soit. C'est juste qu'il a mal été influencé par papy Xehanort. u_u Bref, je voulais faire un rapide one-shot pour exprimer mon opinion.

Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews qu'on m'a laissé, mais ça bug en ce moment. Soit ça me met _erreur 404_ soit ça me dit que l'utilisateur n'existe pas. =/ J'espère que ça remarchera bientôt.

**Raiting:** T même si un K+ aurait peut-être passé je pense.

**Genre:** Bonne question pour un champignon. *sort*

**Pairing:** Aucune, mais Vanven si vous voulez.

**Disclamer:** Tout est à notre grand maître Nomura u_u

* * *

><p>Une douleur sans nom, l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, arraché à mon être, éloigné de ce qui m'étais le plus cher. Ce fut la première chose que je ressentis. Alors que la douce lumière dans laquelle je dormais avant s'éloignait, je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. J'ai voulu crier un nom, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas qui je voulais appeler. Je ne me souvenais de rien, à moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eut avant cet instant.<p>

Je tendis faiblement une main devant moi. Non, je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais rester à dormir là bas, là où j'étais heureux. Je voulait rester avec... avec qui? Je me figeai, la peur s'emparant de mon être. Avec qui voulais-je tant rester? Pour étais-je ici? Qui étais-je, non, qu'est-ce j'étais?

Alors que les questions s'entassaient dans mon esprit sans trouver de réponse, les ténèbres s'évanouirent soudainement. La première chose que je vis en venant au monde fut un désert de sable et de roche. Un monde aride et hostile, aussi vide que l'était mon cœur.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant moi, ses yeux dorés me détaillant avec intérêt et convoitise. Était-ce lui qui m'avait arraché à mon doux cocon? A cette pensée, je ressentis de la colère. De quel droit m'avait-il fait venir en ce monde? De quel droit m'avait-il enlevé à ce que j'avais de plus cher?

J'ai ouvert la bouche, voulant l'insulter, le frapper, lui faire payer, quand son regard me stoppa. Il était froid, ambitieux, effrayant. Tel un animal sauvage, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Ce type... rien qu'à le regarder, je pouvais clairement dire qu'il était dangereux. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix roque et désagréable.

« Créature vide née du cœur de Ventus, je te donne le nom de Vanitas. »

Va... Vanitas? C'était mon nom? Et Ventus? Qui était-ce? Le nom m'était familier...

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi... l'insulter, le questionner... mais... son regard. Une certaine crainte me prit et, impuissant, je baissai les yeux.

« Oui, maître. »

Maître... ? Pourquoi diable l'avais-je appelé ainsi? Maintenant que j'y pensais, le vieil homme me disait quelque chose. Je le connaissais déjà? Il eut un léger sourire qui me fit frisonner.

« Je m'occuperais de toi après. Va et attend-moi. »

Levant un bras, il fit apparaître une sorte de portail sombre et inquiétant. Rien qu'à le regarder, je pouvais sentir les ténèbres s'en dégageant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'obéis. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre après? Je ne savais rien de moi et ignorait tout des lieux où je me trouvai. Le vieux était mon seul repère ici.

Tournant la tête juste avant d'entrer dans le portail, je le vis se baisser sur une forme à terre. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, il y avait donc eut une autre personne? Juste avant que le portail ne m'engloutisse j'aperçus ses cheveux blonds. J'écarquillai les yeux, un nom s'imposant à mon esprit.

Ventus.

Ventus, Ventus, Ventus, Vent...

Je tendis une main vers le corps inerte de celui que je reconnu comme mon double. Je le savais, je le sentais, c'était lui. C'était en lui que je dormais avant d'être entrainé de force ici. Je voulais le rejoindre, retourner près de lui, là où je devrais être.

Seulement, je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que le portail se referma sur l'image du blond. Figé, je n'osai bouger pendant un instant, avant de tomber à genoux. Il avait été là depuis le début, et je ne l'avais pas vu?

Après plusieurs secondes à rester sans bouger, je finis par lentement me redresser, prêtant enfin attention à l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, comportant un lit et une table de chevet, sans plus. Il n'y avait aucun effet personnel ou décoration, juste des murs et un sol d'une blancheur à vomir tellement ils étaient vides. Serait-ce ma chambre?

Hésitant, je m'assis sur le lit, observant l'endroit qui ne comportait rien de plus à voir. Au fond, peut-être que c'était le genre de lieu qui me convenait. Je posai une main sur mon cœur. Je le sentais battre, mais il était aussi vide de cet endroit.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant? Je n'avais envie de rien, je m'en fichais même. Mais je n'eus pas à m'interroger longtemps que le vieil homme réapparut à travers un portail. En l'observant, je remarquais alors que la colère et la peur que j'avais pu ressentir envers lui au départ avait disparu. Non, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais juste vide.

Le vieux m'observa un instant avant de parler.

« Intéressant, maintenant que tu es éloigné de ton double tu sembles avoir perdu ta dernière lueur de vie. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Je tournai la tête, observant mon reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre. En effet, je tenais debout, mais j'avais l'air mort. Le visage inexpressif, les yeux vides. Une coquille vide, ce fut l'image qui s'imposa à mon esprit.

« Je veux Ventus. »

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à prononcer, et sûrement aussi le seul désir qui faisait battre le cœur dans ma poitrine.

« Tu ne le reverras pas, pas maintenant, il t'a abandonné. »

Hein?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, mes yeux le détaillant, comme si cela pouvait m'apporter une explication à ses mots.

« Il ne voulait plus de toi, alors il t'a abandonné. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je te montrerais la voix à suivre, je te donnerais la force qu'il te manque. »

Ignorant ses mots, j'avais les yeux rivés vers le sol. Ventus... m'avait abandonné? Il ne voulait plus de moi? Il me détestait? Mais...

Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« Pourquoi. murmurais-je faiblement.

-Il pensait que tu serais un fardeau pour lui. Que tu ne ferais que le rendre faible. Alors il s'est débarrassé de toi.

-Je... je ne suis pas faible.

-Oui, je le sais moi aussi. Tu es capable d'être bien plus fort que Ventus. Ne souhaites-tu pas te venger, lui faire payer de t'avoir laissé? Lui montrer que tu peux le surpasser? L'écraser? Ne plus être son ombre mais qu'il devienne la tienne? »

Me... venger? Surpasser Ventus? Le faire payer?

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête un long moment, prenant peu à peu du sens. Non, je n'étais pas inutile, je n'étais pas faible! Ventus n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner de la sorte! Je redressais d'un bon, une nouvelle lueur dans mon regard si terne auparavant. De la colère, de la haine, de la douleur, de la tristesse.

« I-il n'avait pas le droit!

-Je le sais. fit-il en me tendant la main. C'est pourquoi tu dois lui faire payer, et moi seul peut te donner la force de la faire. »

Je considérai sa main un instant. Le pouvoir... de surpasser Ventus? De me venger? Un éclat de haine pure passa dans mes yeux, puis sans hésiter, je saisis la main du vieil homme.

« Je le tuerais et je lui montrerais de quoi je suis capable. Alors donne moi la force de le faire. »

Le vieux eut un sourire à donner froid dans le dos, puis s'écarta de moi.

« Bien, bien. Ton entrainement commencera demain. Tâche de reposer pour l'instant. »

Je l'observai sortir de la pièce par la porte, puis me laissai tomber sur le lit. Oui, je prendrais ma revanche.

oOo

Chaque jour, je subissais les entrainements de Xehanort. Combat contre des sans-cœurs, maîtrises des ténèbres, duel contre lui -que je perdais à chaque fois au bord de l'agonie, il rigolait pas le vieux. Et chaque jour, il ne faisait que me répéter d'avantage à quel point Ventus me haïssait et me méprisait. Ce qui me permit de tenir cet entraînement des plus coriaces était uniquement la motivation de revoir Ventus et de lui faire regretter ses actes.

oOo

« … un casque? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en faire? demandais-je d'un air interloqué devant la forme noire entre mes mains.

-Le mettre, bien sûr. répondit Xehanort en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence.

-... je suis pas con à ce point, merci. Mais pourquoi je dois le mettre?

-Demain, nous allons chez Eraques. Ventus se trouve là bas. »

Je sentis mon sang bouillir à l'entente de ce nom que j'avais appris à haïr plus que tout.

« Mais personne ne doit voir ton visage. Ventus est encore trop faible, tu ne peux encore l'affronter.

-Mais justement!

-Vanitas! me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Je te l'ai dit, pour prouver ta valeur à Ventus et lui faire payer, tu te dois de le posséder et de créer la X-blade. Cette dernière te reconnaîtra alors comme son maître, et là! Seulement là, tu auras surpassé Ventus. Mais pour que cela soit possible, il te faut attendre qu'il soit assez fort. »

Je grognai mon mécontentement de devoir encore attendre, mais obéit, enfilant ce fichu masque inconfortable. En plus j'avais trop chaud avec ça.

oOo

Et je te vis enfin. Finalement, je remerciais le vieux pour son masque, ce dernier masquant mon excitation. Je parvenais à maitriser le son de ma voix, mais te voir enfin en face de moi, tes yeux se posant sur moi... je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce que je ressentais.

Tu ne me reconnus pas, tes yeux semblant me lancer des éclairs alors que j'insultais presque ton meilleur ami. Étant ton double, je ressentais tout ce que tu ressentais. Ce que je voyais en ce moment était de la colère envers moi et de l'adoration pour l'autre abruti musclé te servant d'ami, voyant ce dernier comme un frère. Soit, cela ne fit que m'amener à le détester lui aussi. Tu verrais, j'allais te forcer à ne regarder que moi, ne penser qu'à moi, regretter ton geste, supplier mon pardon à genoux. Soit patient, ta déchéance est proche.

oOo

Nous nous rencontrâmes à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque, c'était pareil. Tu dirigeais toute ta colère vers moi et nous nous bâtions. A chaque fois, tu devenais un peu plus fort. Et chaque fois que je te quittais, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, te revoir à nouveau.

Et finalement, le combat final arriva. Enfin, je ne pouvais retenir ma joie alors que mon masque tombait en miette, te dévoilant mon visage pour la première fois. Enfin, je prenais possession de toi, j'obtenais la x-blade, je te prouvais que j'étais le plus fort. Du moins, je l'avais cru...

Dans la salle de l'éveil, tu parvins à me défaire, brisant la x-blade que j'essayais de rattraper d'un air désespéré. Non, non, non! Sans elle, je ne pouvais plus montrer que j'étais le plus fort! Je...

« Vanitas. »

Surpris, alors que je venais de retomber sur le sol, je tournai la tête vers toi. C'était la première que tu m'appelais par mon nom. Tu t'agenouillas devant moi.

« Pourquoi te battais-tu? »

Je te jetai un regard noir. Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

« Pour te montrer que j'étais le plus fort! Que je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour survivre! Pour te faire payer de m'avoir abandonné! »

Tu eux alors un air surpris.

« T'abandonner? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

Hein... ? Fronçant les sourcils, je voulu répliquer, avant de me figer. Non... je pouvais le sentir, il n'y avait nul trace de mensonge en tes mots. Le regard perdu, je tendis faiblement ma main vers toi.

« M-mais... Xehanort m'avait dit que...

-Xehanort est un menteur. me coupas-tu en saisissant ma main, la serrant doucement. Jamais je n'ai voulu t'abandonner ou te laisser derrière. Xehanort t'a menti, c'est lui qui t'a arraché à moi. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais alors, depuis le début...

Je fondis soudainement en larme, comme un enfant, m'accrochant désespérément à toi. Tu souris doucement, me berçant dans tes bras. Alors, depuis le début, je me battais pour rien? On m'avait menti?

« T-tout, tout ce que je voulais... c'était... trouver valeur à tes yeux... que tu m'aimes, que tu ne me laisse pas... bafouillai-je entre mes sanglots.

-Shhhh... tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant. »

Me souriant tendrement, tu embrassas mon front. Je relevai les yeux vers toi, posant une main tremblante sur sa joue.

« Alors... tu veux toujours de moi?

-Il est temps pour toi de rentrer. me répondis-tu d'un doux sourire. »

Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'eus un sourire heureux. Fermant les yeux, une dernière larme coulant sur la joue, je me sentis disparaître. M'évaporant pour retourner en toi, je retrouvai bientôt le doux cocon, emprunt de ta chaleur, que je n'aurais jamais du quitter. Tu disparus à ton tour, cherchant un cœur pouvant t'abriter, nous abriter, pour ne pas s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.

J'eus un sourire apaisé. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver. A présent, j'étais de nouveau avec toi, et plus jamais je ne te quitterais.

Ventus, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

* * *

><p>En fait, Vanitas est comme un enfant se disant méchant pour attirer l'attention de celui qu'il aime, vous ne trouvez pas?<p>

Quand je me relis, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais bon. u_u" J'aurais surtout mieux fait de continuer de bosser pour mon bac de japonais demain plutôt qu'écrire ça. =_=""

Enfin, review? :3 Un câlin de Vanitas (même s'il est contre) offert à chaque review. \o/


End file.
